


at the late night double feature picture show

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: Astra loves seeing Charlie like this, lit up and in their element. There’s something incredibly sexy about it all.orA Halloween Chastra date🎃
Relationships: Charlie/Astra Logue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	at the late night double feature picture show

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just me, wishing I was going to my annual Rocky Horror showing in a live format 🕸️ And I make it gay (and try my hand at a new pairing!)

It’s not that Astra doesn’t like getting dressed up. 

She normally appreciates the Legends’ flair for the dramatic. The period specific outfits, the extravagant coordinated team look, it has its place. It might not be her taste, but she can give credit where credit is due.

What Astra doesn’t get, though, is why someone would choose to engage in costume play if not for the good of a mission. They’re in 2020, in London, so there’s no need to be in the fabrication room asking for specific separates, and there’s _definitely_ no need for Astra to be wearing an honest-to-God French maid costume.

No reason, except that Charlie requested it, and, really, since when has Astra been able to say no to them? She can try, but when Charlie tilts their head with that mischievous glint in their eye, there’s no saying no.

Astra fiddles awkwardly with the hem of her skirt. She feels a bit like she’s at the start of a bad porno. 

“Is this really necessary?” she grumbles. Charlie’s already explained the characters and their classic outfits, and technically, the one Astra’s wearing was her own choice. Complaining is just in her nature. 

“Strictly?” Charlie’s tongue pokes between their teeth and they bite down on it, shaking their head no. “It is hot though.”

Astra thinks Charlie looks the same. 

They’re wearing some sort of corset. Multi-colored sequins line a black bodice with a lace-up front. A sheer garter belt fastens to stockings, and Astra thinks Charlie’s legs have never looked better, not even last night, when they were spread wide and bare for her.

Astra catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind Charlie’s head. Her hair is tight and curly, but teased out far more than normal. It’s a lot of volume, but it kind of makes the look.

As her eyes go down, Astra takes in the rest of her appearance. A French maid outfit, fishnets, and black heels, sharp and pointed. Astra always feels most herself in heels, even when the rest of her outfit is a far cry from the sharp collars and padded shoulders she prefers. 

“Remind me the point of all this.” Astra gestures down her body. Her complaining is lackluster. Astra has to admit, she does look good. It’s just… different. A costume. A disguise. Equal parts sexy and not (re: the porn association). 

Charlie pauses in their accessorizing. They have a chain from their cartilage to their lobe, with a single spike dangling from the end. Astra wants to toy with it. “The point is it’s Halloween, and this is kind of a tradition.”

Astra gives in to her urges, extending her fingers to Charlie’s ear and fiddling with the spike. “Horror show, right?”

“Rocky Horror,” Charlie says, and they smirk. “Dressing up is the second best part of the night.”

“And what’s the first?”

Charlie catches Astra’s hand in their own, intertwining their fingers. They send a smile Astra’s way, the gentle one just for her. It’s softer than any other look Charlie wears, and it never fails to render Astra weak at the knees. “Being with you.”

The energy in the theater is electrifying. Loud and boisterous. Astra sees why Charlie likes coming to this; it’s their sort of crowd. The room is packed with drunk people dressed as reiterations of the same eight or so characters. It’s nothing but skimpy outfits and ripped tights, lingerie and gold shorts. 

The atmosphere is almost comforting to Astra; it’s the closest she’s felt to home since coming topside. A rowdy crowd, dimmed lights, an abhorrent number of expletives. Sure, no one has been banished here, so it’s not exactly Hell, but Astra’s in familiar territory. 

She likes it. Astra wishes this wasn’t a once a year type of event. 

There’s live actors on stage, mouthing the film playing behind them, and the audience feels every bit as much a part of the event as the performers themselves. 

Charlie tells Astra some of the things to shout, and the room echoes with them. _Asshole! Slut!_ For the first two or three opportunities, Astra participates halfheartedly, but when she sees how enthused everyone else is, she decides there’s no reason to be a prude.

“He’s got no fucking neck!” Charlie yells, as the narrator crosses the screen again, and it’s accompanied with a genuine laugh. Charlie tosses back their head dramatically. They look like they’re having the time of their life. 

Astra loves seeing Charlie like this, lit up and in their element. There’s something incredibly sexy about it all. 

Charlie in general is a sight to see. Charlie like this - hair falling out of its style, elated smile, looking wild and chaotically free - is everything to Astra. They look self-assured in every sense of the word. How lucky is Astra to be standing by their side as they quote the next lyrics perfectly in time. 

This isn’t the first time she’s spent the night out with Charlie, but it’s the first time she feels truly at ease in public. Normally Astra is out of her depth. Growing up in Hell rendered most activities out of reach, so when Astra goes somewhere the average person considers trivial, she often finds herself overwhelmed. At the minimum, out of place.

Neither proper restaurants nor art museums are somewhere Astra feels comfortable. This loud theater is much more her speed. It reminds Astra of the hazy nightclub she spent so long in.

Maybe it’s not a typical date. Not a traditionally romantic one anyway - Rocky Horror is a far cry from rose petals or candlelit rooms - but it’s pretty damn perfect for Astra and Charlie.

On-screen, Frank-N-Furter says “I see you shiver with antici-” 

The audience demands an answer. 

“-pation.”

Charlie looks over at Astra and squeezes her hand. “You good, love?” they whisper into Astra’s ear. The close contact of Charlie’s lips sends electricity down to her core. 

Astra nods, and for the first time, she might really mean it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, remember to wear your mask, social distance, and keep safe!🎃 👻🦇
> 
> (P.S. if you're one of my usual Avalance people, know I have stuff in the works, it's just a slow going process!)


End file.
